


"I can finally understand why you call him your arch-nemesis...What. A. Dick."

by rhysands_highlady



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606627
Kudos: 12





	"I can finally understand why you call him your arch-nemesis...What. A. Dick."

“I can finally understand why you call him your arch-nemesis…What. A. Dick,” Feyre said as Rhys winked at her from the bar. 

“Yeah, he’s kinda hot though,” Lucien grumbled and drank from his pint. Feyre glanced over at him and found his eyes glued to Rhys’s muscular form. She couldn’t blame him. 

Rhys was leaning against the bar, chatting with his cousin. He looked like he’d come here from work in his dress shirt and pants, but his shirtsleeves were rolled up and the top buttons were undone allowing Feyre to the edges of his tattoos. 

His gaze slid over to Lucien and Feyre at their table again and Feyre looked away, sipping from her drink. Lucien, on the other hand, did not. He raised a challenging brow. 

Rhys smirked and said something to Mor before walking over to their table. 

“Need something, foxboy?” Rhys drawled, bracing a hand on the table. 

Lucien smiled with false sweetness and said, “Could I talk to you in private?” His voice was dripping with that same falsity. 

Rhys’s eyes flashed and his grin widened. “Sure.”

Lucien stood from the table, and Feyre watched him lead Rhys into the back hallway of the bar. She stayed where she was, getting her things together as she was sure Lucien would want to be leaving after he told Rhys off. 

She looked down at her watch after a while and realised they’d been gone for longer than she’d expected and she decided to go see if she needed to break up a fight. 

Quite the contrary. When she walked back into the hallway she found Lucien pressing Rhys against the wall, his lips on Rhys’s neck. 

“Oh, shit,” Rhys groaned and Feyre swallowed deeply as she took a step back. Lucien’s fingers seemed to dig into Rhys’s hips. She cursed the low heat that gathered at the sight. 

She should go. 

She must have said as much out loud because Rhys turned to look at her, a lazy smile on his lips. His violet eyes looked her up and down as he beckoned her with a hand. She took a step closer. 

“What are you doing?” Feyre heard Lucien said, his voice rough in a way that made her want to rub her thighs together. Lucien lifted his head from Rhys’s neck and flushed as he made eye contact with Feyre. 

Rhys laughed softly. “I didn’t know you could blush, foxboy,” he said, taking a hand through Lucien’s hair. 

“Shut up, Spera,” Lucien said, seeming to press closer to him. Rhys bit his lip as his eyes fell closed. 

“I should go,” Feyre repeated, even though she really didn’t want to.

“Don’t,” Lucien blurted as she started to turn. It sounded like a question. Rhys grinned again and Lucien slapped his thigh. “You should stay. He’s annoying and I can make him go away if you want.”

“Oh, can you?” Rhys muttered, to which Lucien raised a brow at him and they made eye contact for a few moments before Rhys broke. He glanced sidelong at Feyre, looking defeated. 

She smiled and took a few steps towards them. Lucien scanned her face that was now very close to his. 

“Are you going to kiss me or not?”


End file.
